Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{96}-\sqrt{6}+\sqrt{54}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{96}-\sqrt{6}+\sqrt{54}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 6}-\sqrt{6}+\sqrt{9 \cdot 6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6}-\sqrt{6}+\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{6}$ $= 4\sqrt{6}-\sqrt{6}+3\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 - 1 + 3 )\sqrt{6} = 6\sqrt{6}$